


JohnCroft ficlet: You can dance?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bad self image, mycroft can dance, past bad eating habbits, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John finds a photo of Mycroft as a kid and he learns something more about his lover's past life.





	JohnCroft ficlet: You can dance?

“You can dance?”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

John holds up the photo he found in one of the billion books Mycroft has, a curious expression on his face as he sees the colour drain from the man's face.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

“Where did you get that? Did Sherlock give it to you? I thought I'd burned all of them.”

 

Mycroft gets up, trying to take the photo out of John's hand but John is faster, hiding it behind his back, stepping away quickly.

 

“Give it John, it's something from a long time ago and it needs to burn.”

 

“And here I thought Sherlock was the one for dramatics. Come on Mycroft, why would you burn this? You look amazing.”

 

John can't figure out why Mycroft looks so pained by his compliment. The man looks like he wants to die or murder someone and John's already regretting starting the conversation.

 

“Mycroft?”

 

“Do with it what you wish, just never show it to me again. I have some work to do. I'll talk to you later this evening.”

 

Mycroft turns, taking his coat to leave and John drops the photo, going over to stop him from opening the door.

 

“Mycroft! Don't leave like this, what did I do wrong? I don't understand why that photo is making you so upset.”

 

Mycroft's face is hard, eyes cold and if John didn't know him better he would have backed off, scared to death by that icy look.

 

“Myc. Love, please talk to me. Don't leave.”

 

John takes Mycroft's hand, stepping closer so he can rub his nose against Mycroft's cheek and he feels him relax a fraction as he squeezes John's hand in return.

 

“It's bad memories John. Seeing that photo reminds me of a lost childhood.”

 

John pulls Mycroft's hand, taking him over to the sofa and sitting down, hiding the photo from view. Mycroft sighs, hand going through his hair before looking at John with sad eyes.

 

“I had to grow up fast John but I was reluctant to do so. Jealous of Sherlock who'd always been the favourite, more beautiful boy. Sherlock is gifted in many things and dancing is one of them. He has a grace and elegance that I needed years to learn and perfect. That photo, it was from the last time I did a performance. It just clicked that night, I would never be as good as my brother, I'd never be elegant enough, fast enough, thin enough.”

 

Mycroft stops, taking a breath before continuing, his eyes on John but his mind far away in time. John takes Mycroft's hand, stroking the palm with his thumb.

 

“I starved myself John. Sherlock has never had a problem with his weight, he doesn't really like food so for him it wasn't a constant battle. For me it was. Being told I needed to eat less, train harder, push myself more. It's not good for a child to hear, hearing you aren't good enough.”

 

Mycroft gives a sad smile and John nods, he knows all about not being good enough.

 

“That night after the show I broke down, fainting from not eating for three days, hardly drinking anything for fear it would stick. Sherlock went ballistic, causing a scene in the hospital, scared to death I wouldn't make it. It took me years of therapy, diet plans and visits with fellow students to let go of this fear of eating, to enjoy food again. I still have bad days, work can be overwhelming and I forget to eat, but it's much better now then before.”

 

Mycroft stops, looking down at their joined hands and John squeezes them.

 

“Oh love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-”

 

“You couldn't have known John, now you do. Apart from Sherlock and my parents you are the only one.”

 

John can't hide the surprise and Mycroft gives a tiny smile.

 

“There is a reason we only make love with the lights off John.”

 

Mycroft is blushing lightly now and John leans in, planting a light kiss on Mycroft's thin lips.

 

“You know I find you beautiful right Mycroft? I adore you, you shouldn't be ashamed around me. Do I give you reason to?”

 

“No! It's nothing you say or do John. But the idea of you finding me beautiful is too surreal for words.”

 

Mycroft looks down again and John let's go of his hands, wrapping the man up in a hug, stroking his back as Mycroft relaxes and returns it.

 

“You are quite silly Mycroft Holmes. I can assure you, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I love you Mycroft, naked or not.”

 

Mycroft huffs a sigh and John chuckles, pressing Mycroft closer to him, turning his head to nuzzle as Mycroft's neck.

 

“I love you too John.”

 

“You do?”

 

John leans back, eyes wide and smile bright and Mycroft blushes again.

“Of course I do. Did you not know that?”

 

John nods and Mycroft gives a small smile, a real one that reaches his eyes and John leans forward again, kissing him hot and demanding before pulling apart.

 

“I know you love me Mycroft, I don't know why, but I know you do. It's just nice to hear you say it.”

 

John smiles and Mycroft takes his hand.

 

“I'll do my best to tell you more from now on. Let's call it a day John.”

 

There is heat in Mycroft eyes and John feels fire in his stomach as Mycroft pulls them off the sofa, heading to the bedroom.

 

“Will you dance with me John?”

 

John smiles like a big idiot, closing the door with a soft click as he nods his head.

 

“I'll dance with you forever Mycroft.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest is a wonderful way to find prompts and this ficlet came about because of this list: http://www.bryndonovan.com/2016/01/12/what-happens-on-page-one-30-ways-to-start-a-novel/#more-4529  
> I used number 28: A main character coming across a significant object. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to give me kudos or leave me a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
